


Make You Feel

by velarisofstarlight



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Inspired by Music, M/M, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 10:19:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9380051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velarisofstarlight/pseuds/velarisofstarlight
Summary: When a song gets stuck in your head and you need to get it out. A short albeit typical fic featuring Jeongcheol. Enjoy and feedbacks are more than welcomed!





	

They met when they were 19; a year shy of being of age, marriageable.

It was during a gala when their paths first crossed. The top one-percenters like to call it a charity ball; their descendants know it as a matchmaking fiasco. Every single sons and daughters of the richest in the South Continent gather at this event. They take their places beside their parents and make polite interactions with others.

That year, it was speculated that the Yoon’s had returned to their homeland after years of roaming the face of the earth and were actively seeking a hand in marriage for their eldest son. The Yoon’s were cunning people, generations of lawyers and advocates born with silver tongues. From their profession, they gathered secrets and from their nomadic lifestyle, they gathered connections. The characters that you read in books, those who are unafraid of anything and have a catch in everything they do but are just in every way; those are the Yoon’s.

Another family of such power were the Choi’s, doctors and healers of great wisdom and kindness. There was a saying that if there ever was a plague, all will be cured as long as a Choi is here. Surgeons, nurses, therapists, pharmacists, veterinarians; you name it, they become it. At this age of time when everyone is convinced that with the right medicine, you can live forever; the Choi’s held massive power over the people of the South Continent.

While the gala is a platform for fair competition between families and clans to seek allies, it is also a time to break alliances. A little smile from one’s daughter to another’s son is enough to turn tables between trade partners; and the families know that as they tip-toe their way precariously across the large ballroom.

The motive for that year was simple, keep the Choi’s and the Yoon’s apart from each other. Their descendants are born only a few months apart, the Choi’s son being older than the Yoon’s; should the two families become allies, they would become the only superpower that matters in the South Continent.

That plan was foiled from the start when the Yoon’s avoided the public announcement of their arrival. The main family branch consisting of the parents and a pair of son and daughter split up and blended into the crowd. It was only a matter of time before youngest and most eligible bachelor of the Choi family laid eyes the heir of the Yoon’s legacy.

The eldest son of the Yoon’s was described to be ethereal when he made his gala debut. He stood near the stage, dressed in a white suit, when he made his identity known; Yoon Jeonghan. Years of being in different countries do things to a growing child, such as keeping silvery locks of long hair and developing a sort of mocking gaze which dared others to cross him. And then he smiled, genuine and wide, when his sister came to join his side. Halfway across the room, Choi Seungcheol spills his wine.

Choi Seungcheol was positive that he must be too intoxicated that day to be mesmerized by him so quickly, to want to coax another smile out of the angel-boy and to snarl at anyone who so much as make eye contact with Yoon Jeonghan. He thanks the stars above for his lowered state of consciousness as it seemed to have amused the long-haired boy; for by the end of the ball, he was engaged to Yoon Jeonghan.

What followed were dates; unchaperoned public dates and chaperoned private dates before they moved up to meeting in secret after Yoon Jeonghan snuck a kiss on Choi Seungcheol when their chaperone was not looking. The wedding plans came and went just as the wedding did. The couple could care less for theatrics or traditions, all they had in their minds were each other, and all their eyes seek was happiness on each other’s faces.

Yoon Jeonghan had prepared something sinfully beautiful on their first night. Feigning a headache, the long-haired male whose hair was dyed lilac for the wedding excused himself earlier than his newly-minted husband. When Choi Seungcheol finally returned to his new home, he was greeted with a dark room and…music.

The Yoon’s are creatures of secrecy, with minds trained to safeguard feeling and hearts made impenetrable. Choi Seungcheol had been warned and taunted about this by friends and foes alike; to diminish his resolve and to make him doubt his lover. But time and time again, the recently licensed veterinarian stuck by his lover’s side and made endless proclamations of love; and up until that night, he had only received smiles in return.

There was one more rumour about the Yoon’s; they are born dancers.

_Listen long, long enough you can love me_

Yoon Jeonghan appeared in front of the glass to ceiling window dressed in a loose, thin cotton shirt. The neckline splits to the centre of his chest, unbound strings swaying with the movement of his body. Lilac hair and exposed skin gleamed under the moonlight.

_I’ll be just yours, you can hold me_

Choi Seungcheol took a stunned step forward as the female vocal crooned those words. Speaking in English was not his forte but being the son of an international conglomerate as well as a medical student, he had extensive understanding of the language. And he understood the song’s lyrics perfectly.

_Even let you undress my mind_

A slight movement and the shirt slipped entirely off his right shoulder. Choi Seungcheol took another step.

_Save it, play it, watch it then press rewind_

The shirt slipped back on and Yoon Jeonghan chuckles, soft and low.

_I can give you what you need_

Then came a series of movement so tempting that the older man had to sink himself down onto the sofa, white knuckles resting on his knees.

_I can make you feel alright_

The younger man had reached him. With nowhere else to go, Yoon Jeonghan descended onto Choi Seungcheol’s lap. His entire being clenched at the new weight on his thighs and his hands almost ripped the sofa’s armrest as his tease of a husband leaned in.

_Breathe, breathe me in, taste my words, let me blow your mind_

Their noses were touching. “How much did you drink, love? For you to play this song and defy all your family has taught you?”

He had whispered, “Not a single drop.”

And Choi Seungcheol had believed him; he could smell it at this distance.

_Until you’re close enough to taste it_

The older one then stood up abruptly, surprising the person wrapped around his body, and walked to their bedroom. With the door slammed shut, the song faded out of their conversation.

His husband slowly untangled from him and tempted him again with the slight brush of his hand.

Choi Seungcheol hissed and pinned his husband’s hands down. “You have given me the best gift tonight, this; this is all I need right this moment to fall asleep knowing that I will be happy for the rest of my life with you. I love you. With or without walls, I’ll still love you.”

Yoon Jeonghan smiled. “I love you too.” And like the first time, he snuck a kiss.

And Choi Seungcheol chased the taste of it well into dawn.


End file.
